wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Last Crown
Prolauge LeafWings flapped in unsion following a BeetleWing. This BeetleWing did nothing wrong exept oppose one of the queen's ideas and fleeing with his dead mate's eggs making Queen Oleander belive he did something wrong. How did his mate die? The queen had her killed. Killed for treason in the past. Yet she did not care about the eggs, she still wanted to get ahold of them. Faster! ''he thought to himself, he flew not too far off the north western coast Pantala, from the mountains. There were large, tall sea stacks, that MAYBE he could find shelter. As Ironclad flew carefully & quickly around mini sea stacks, he clutched his two eggs closer & tighter. ''There! A cave! Maybe i can hide in there! ''Ironclad thought to himself, flying higher towards the clouds so the LeafWings could loose him easier wi0th his dark p0urple underbelly facing downwards. The LeafWings stopped scanning the area carefully, as they split up. As soon as they did, Ironclad dived down into a fairly large cave, and moved some boulders to block the entrance. Iron sat, confused as he set his eggs down staring at them, ''Click ''a sound made, as it came agian many times. Ironclad became frightened, and hissed gently as he went further in as he buried his eggs in some rocks. He heard a groan then a yawn, as a dim light in the distance. ''Is the queen stuck in a dragon's mind inside the cave? ''Ironclad thought worriedly to himself, as he ducked behind a wall, and saw a orange, dark blue and white SilkWing with many war scars with holes in his wings. It was Ironclad's good friend, Atlas. Atlas was holding a rod with a raw fish over the fire, yawning and groaning. Some fresh wounds on his arms & legs were boldened in the fire, as Iron walked up. "Hey Atlas... long time no see!" he said, exited to see his friend. "Ironclad???" Atlas said, his eyes completely widened. Atlas rushed over to hug him. The two male dragons instantly started chattering. "Oh! My eggs!" Ironclad said rushing over to get his eggs. He tossed the rocks aside revealing a silver egg with colorful spots and a pale pink egg with black & white stripes. He carried them over in his talons, to the fire to have them warmed up. "Im sorry about your mate, Gibbifer." Atlas said, putting his talon on Ironclad's shoulder and looking at his eggs. Suddenly, a massive lightning bolt has struck the seastack they stayed in as it collapsed. Atlas & Ironclad fled. "I will take care of your eggs if you go!" Atlas said, fluttering his 4 wings. Ironclad folded his, and something made a big ''BOOM! CRASH!' ''and the second it happened, the cave came apart like debris in a tornado. The ocean engulfed them, as LeafWings grabbed Ironclad. Atlas had his eggs as he flew away, as one LeafWing chased him. Ironclad, he felt, was stung. Out went the real him, in went Queen Oleander. =Part 1: Doing this duo= Chapter 1 Jewel flexed her talons uneasily, as she was worried about Beatrix, their caretaker. As LeafWing guards sat outside of the home they lived in, June, Jewel's sister walked up to her putting her talon on Jewel's shoulder. "If sure she will be fine-" June began to say before the guard's eyes turned blank as paper, smooth white as they bursted through the door '"Ah.... yes... my servant June. How sweet it is to finally meet your twin sister Jewel." 'a weird double voice said, June giving the guards a upset look, but not too unpromising, as Jewel's eyes widened and filled with fear. ''Is she going to kill me? June, dont let anything happen! ''though June and Jewel cant read each other's minds, they seem to understand each other. And that is what June did. "Your majesty... Please dont disturb my sister, i would hate if she had fainted." June said, bowing. The LeafWings looked at Jewel, as she studdered "He-hello y-your majesty...". Her talons started sweating as she bowed down aswell. '"Well i would like to adress that your 'caretaker' Beatrix has been executed for raising you in treasonous ways. You both will soon be placed in a academy to fix treasonous dragonets that i dont want to execute." 'The queen spoke once agian through the dragons, both of them waving at the beautiful house in unsion. The house was a wonderful, with large, purple curtains that loomed over the house whe they were tied up, enlighting the kitchen & the rooms. Jewel winced as the LeafWing guards smiled eerily, as Jewel missed Beatrix, she remembers her tying up the curtains and preparing marshmellow ice cream when they were only 1, before metamorphasis, Beatrix had baught silk to make the BeetleWing twins look like LeafWings. They used large fake leaves as their wings! Jewel started to tear up and the LeafWing's smile had gotten bigger. '"Poor you. Hope you miss Beatrix, she isnt coming back." 'Queen Oleander said through the LeafWings, as Jewel burst into tears, but did not whine. "Hey!" June said, hissing at the queen. "You are-" she said, before the LeafWings slammed her to the ground, as one of them walked over to a pot in unision, and poked their claw in a pot with a sundew in it. ''Oh no.... they will kill June. ''At the thought of this, Jewel hissed and yelled. "Stop! Please your majesty dont kill her!" Jewel said, bowing, having little hope the queen would listen. '"Very well... just dont upset me." '''Oleander said, the white leaving the two guards to reveal a soft, brown eyes. They shook their heads and flew off. Jewel winced wiping the tears as she smiled faintly and dragged June to her bead where she layed her to get better. Jewel yawned and layed on her bed. She slowly began falling asleep, dreamland coming apon. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Kittenjewel101)